halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Office: Costume Contest
"Costume Contest" is a Halloween-themed episode of the American mockumentary sitcom The Office. It was originally aired on October 28, 2010. Plot Everyone at Dunder Mifflin Scranton is getting excited about Halloween, which is coming up soon. Pam announces that this year they will be having a costume contest and that the winner will receive a coupon book, which she says will allow them to save $15,000. This excites everyone, because they believe that the book is actually worth $15,000. Oscar (who has already removed his costume) however, tries to explain to them that the book is not really worth that much but nobody believes him. The Regional Director of Sales, Gabe (dressed as Lady Gaga) announces a new idea, that delivery drivers can sell products to their costumers, which will increase sales for the company. Michael Scott (dressed as MacGruber from Saturday Night Live), realizes this idea was suggested to him by Darryl a short while earlier and he denied him this. Michael decides to go to Gabe, and accuses corporate of stealing Darryl's idea. Gabe tells Michael that Darryl told corporate about this plan after being denied by Michael. Michael is angry at Darryl for going behind his back, and talking to corporate without his permission. Michael goes over to Darryl (dressed as a vampire), and accuses him of being a backstabber. Darryl justifies himself, by saying that Michael denied him his good idea. Michael decides to annoy Darryl, changes his costume and dressed up as Darryl. Gabe takes Michael and Darryl into his office to work out their disputes. He listens to Darryl's side of the story, of how Michael never listens to him, and always says no. Michael realizes that he has not been very nice to Darryl, the two apoligize to each other and Michael promises to try to listen to him from now on. Meanwhile, Pam (who is dressed as Olive Oyl from Popeye), becomes upset when her husband Jim does not dress up as Popeye, even though they agreed that year to dress in matching costumes. Jim explains to her that Halloween is just not his thing, so he did not dress up. A new salesman named Danny (dressed as a pregnant nun) invites everyone to his Halloween party. Jim remembers that Danny went on a few dates with Pam, a few years ago, before he started to date her. Kevin (dressed as Michael Moore) and Andy (dressed as Bill Compton) start a rumor, that Pam does not want anyone to go to Danny's party, because she is still angry at him because he never called her after their date. Danny hears about this rumor and comfronts Jim and Pam about this. They tell Danny it is false and he believes them. Jim, however, asks Danny why he never called Pam. Danny does not want to tell Jim at first but eventually admits that he thought that Pam was a little dorky. Jim says to the camera that if Pam is dorky, then she is his dork. He then goes to his house, and comes back, dressed as Popeye, and carrying his daughter Cece, who is dressed as Popeye and Olive Oyl's adopted son SweetPea. At the end, Pam announces that Oscar won the costume contenst. Everyone is shocked, as Oscar did not dress up. A series of interviews with the office members reveals that everyone voted for the person who was least likely to win, so it would not hurt their chances of winning. Character costume list Characters are listed in alphabetical order. *Andy Bernard — Bill Compton from True Blood *Angela Martin — Penguin (initial), Sexy Nurse (later) *Bob Vance — Dirty Harry *Cecelia Marie Halpert — Swee'Pea *Creed Bratton — Mummy *Danny Cordray — No costume *Darryl Philbin — Count Dracula (mistaken for Blacula) *Dwight K. Schrute — The Scranton Strangler *Gabe Lewis — Lady Gaga *Jim Halpert — Popeye, Three-hole punch version of Jim (flashback), Dave (flashback), a Book (flashback) *Kelly Erin Hannon — Zombie costume *Kelly Kapoor — Nicole Elizabeth "Snooki" Polizzi (initial), Nicki Minaj (later) *Kevin Malone — Roger Moore *Meredith Palmer — Sookie Stackhouse from True Blood *Michael Gary Scott — SNL's MacGruber (initial), Darryl Philbin (temporarily) *Oscar Martinez — 1970s Pimp (initial), "Rational Consumer" AKA No Costume (mistaken for Edward James Olmos) *Pam Beesly — Olive Oyl (mistaken for Dwight's mom) *Phyllis Lapin-Vance — Supreme Court Justice Sonia Sotomayor *Ryan Howard — Justin Beiber *Stanley Hudson — Samurai *Toby Flenderson — Hobo Clown *Todd Packer — Pregnant Nun External links *''The Office'': "Costume Contest" on the Internet Movie Database. Category:Episodes of TV shows